You Are Everything To me
by Mistress of the Wolf Clan
Summary: My first fic! Kagome is dying, but noone knows not even her. She starts becoming weaker. Can Inuyasha do anything to save her? or will he realize too late? and can there be a Hanyou Miko?Rated T for Inuyasha's dirty mouth
1. Chapter 1

Authoress note: Hey everyone! This is my first Fic ever! I've only written poetry before so go easy on me and review like crazy! Lots of Love, Mika

P.S. why bother with disclaimers? It's not like Rumiko Takahashi or her lawyers read my stuff anyway! (Someone starts throwing rocks) OKOK ill write it!

I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story and any of the characters that I come up with so bugger off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, in a kingdom in western Japan, there lived a king and queen. The queen was the princess of a nearby kingdom, and the most beautiful in the realm. Her husband was great king, one of a long line of rulers. They were happy together. However they ruled no ordinary kingdom and the king, Inutaisho was no ordinary king. He was a taij youkai, a noble demon, but his wife Izayoi was human.

The demons that they ruled over, hated Inutaisho because he had taken a mortal for his mate. Even though they despised Izayoi, she was tolerated because of Inutaisho. When they heard that Izayoi was with child, and that it would be a hanyou, or half demon half human, they were furious. Izayoi's family had abandoned her when she married Inutaisho, but when they heard the news, it was decided that she and the child would die.

Time passed and the prince was born. He had silver hair with two white dog ears perched on top of his head. Most stunning of all were his eyes, which he got from his father. They were bright amber, like liquid gold. Inutaisho decided to name him Inuyasha.

Now Inuyasha was not Inutaisho's first son. Before he had met Izayoi, he was married to a beautiful inu youkai, or dog demon named Kima, meaning pure of spirit. Kima was a beautiful demon, and a skilled fighter, but their marriage was arranged by their parents before they were born. They still loved each other dearly and when Kima died giving birth to their son, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho grieved for years.

Sesshomaru looked much like his mother, with long silver hair and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. While Inuyasha was growing up there was a war between Japan and China, so Inutaisho had little time to spend with his new son, so Sesshomaru became the protector of Izayoi and Inuyasha. He taught the young hanyou the basics of sword play and how to read and write. If anyone looked at the two then, they would have seen two loving brothers, and not the bloody rivals they would become.

Five years after the beginning of the war, Inutaisho defeated the Chinese leader Hyoga. In successfully sealing Hyoga, Inutaisho suffered great wounds, and died before he could reach his palace. When word reached Sesshomaru, he believed that the blame lay with Izayoi and Inuyasha, because he was emotionally weak for caring for a human and a hanyou.

Sesshomaru was planning on killing his stepmother and half-brother with his own two hands, but when he arrived at the castle, the deed was already done. It seemed that the demons and humans had teamed up and destroyed the House of The Moon. All that remained of the palace was ruble. Sesshomaru searched for Izayoi to make sure she was dead. When he found her body, still lying where she had been crushed by a falling pillar, he turned to go. But as he started to walk away, he heard a small cry. He looked around and pinpointed the sound.

When the pillar had fallen onto Izayoi, she had been carrying Inuyasha, no doubt trying to escape. Her body had shielded him from the blow and now he lay there, helpless and crying. 'He would be so easy to kill',Sesshomaru thought. Then he thoughtabout all the times that he had protected Inuyasha, and decided that he could not kill him. He would insteadmake him suffer through life never knowing if he would survive,which was unlikely. So Sesshomaru picked up the small boy and carried him deep into the forest before laying his sleeping form at the base of a large tree, abandoning him to die.

End scroll one

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mika: hey people hope you like the first chapter/background info

Inuyasha: I told you not to tell them any personal info!T.T

Mika: PPPTTTTTTTTTTTTBBBBBBBBBBB

Inu: why you!

Kagome: Inuyasha…..SIT

Inu: waaaa 0.0

Mika: anyhow hope you liked it

Kagome: Yeah read and review or else (shakes a subduing spell like inu's in your face)


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress note: Hello my loving fans (OMG I have fans!Lol) Anyhow I hoped you like this chapter. I'm trying to submit a chapter every day and maybe twice on weekends if you review like crazy.

P.S. oh and a little note on Kikyo, I am somewhat of a Kikyo hater. However, I feel like being nice this time and maybe let her live. MAYBE

Love, Mika

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You are everything to me

Chapter Two: Just another day in paradise

Kagome cracked one eye open and then immediately squeezed it shut. 'Damn, who told the sun to come out so early?' Slowly her eyes got use to the strong light and opened them, only to stare straight into two amber orbs. One quick look and a scream of Oswari later, the rest of the gang was awake and Inuyasha was face first in the ground.

"Hey what did you do that for wench?' Inuyasha yelled. Kagome felt rage steamroll over the fear of waking up with a hanyou in her face. "You scared me Inuyasha….why were you staring at me?"

"Cuz I was going to wake you up", he shouted, "your making us late…Again!" 'Actually she's really pretty when she sleeps' a little voice said. 'Nu-uh I love Kikyo!' 'Yeah….right and De-Nile is a river in Egypt.'

'Shut UP'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Hearing her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Huh?" 'Oh smooth that was intelligent' said the voice. Kagome looked a little (if you call an elephant little) pissed.

"I said 'do you want ramen for breakfast'?" she said. The white haired hanyou looked at her like she was stupid. "Baka of course I want ramen"

Kagome's anger finally broke, "I am not an idiot, and if you think I am you can just go without any food" "Oswari"

Before Inuyasha could pry his face the ground, Kagome stalked over to her bag and started randomly shoving stuff in. Sango watched her cautiously from her futon. Finally she got up the courage to talk to the young miko. "Um Kagome?" She asked, "What?" she snapped. Then she realized who was talking to her and immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry Sango what did you need?"

The demon exterminator looked relieved, "I just wanted to know if you would like to take a bath this mourning, because I found a hot spring last night."

Kagome smiled. "You know Sango that would be great, and maybe we can find some roots to make for breakfast. Just let me get my soap and shampoo"

As they started to walk off, Sango turned around and looked at monk sitting by the fire. "Hey Miroku," The houshi looked up. "Yes Lady Sango?"

"Don't try anything perverted or you will answer to me, got that?"

Miroku looked hurt, "Why dear Sango how could you say such a thing? I am a monk of Buddha and would not dream of it" The girls started to walk away again. "Yeah right" Sango muttered, causing Kagome to burst out laughing.

"Maybe today won't be so bad after all" she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End scroll two

Mika: So what did you think?

Inuyasha: I thought it sucked. I ate dirt the whole time! T.T

Mika: I didn't ask for your opinion now did I? ¬¬;

Kikyo: appears with a 'poof' Hey where am I? The last thing I remember was that I was sitting under a tree planning how to kill Kagome and take Inuyasha for myself.

Kagome: 0.o you want to KILL me?

Inuyasha: grrrrrrr ¬¬+ stands protectively in front of Kagome

Kagome: blush

Koga: runs in Dog-Breath! Step away from my woman!

Kikyo: pulls Koga aside I'll make you a deal. If you help me split up Kagome and Inuyasha, you can have Kagome and I'll take Inuyasha. Deal?

Koga: grins evilly Deal

To be continued…

P.S. Review like crazy please Love, Mika


End file.
